Baby Peeks
by amkp
Summary: This is a variety of outtakes from my story Baby Wishes.  Random ramblings about the different going-ons in that story with scenes from all the characters.  I hope you enjoy!


_**Baby Peeks**_

_**Chapter 1-Duke It Out**_

Disclaimer: One of these fine male specimens belongs to JE, the other to me!

Author's notes: A little over the first half of this chapter was written by my dear friend Kricket, whose penname is KricketWilliams. She mainly writes fanfic for the Criminal Minds sector. She is a terrific author and has many completed stories under her belt. Like sixty-four posted on FF! Whew! That's a lot.

This is her first attempt at writing Plum. She did it as a joke to me, when I told her that I didn't plan on writing the fight scene between Raphael and Ranger. When she sent this over, I thought it was too good not to share with all of you. I hope you enjoy it and I share any and all success of this chapter with her. If you enjoy her style of writing-as I do-please check her out! 'Her' Derek is not much different than Ranger and we often compare the similarities.

After she agreed to let me post this scene, I had to decide how I was going to do it, then Cara came up with this idea of outtakes. I loved it, because now I'll have an outlet to post different scenes from Baby Wishes that I don't want to include within the main body of that story. Mainly, scenes between Raphael and Isabella though I might throw a few other ones in as well. We'll see. I'm extremely interested in what you think of this idea! Please let me know. I might even take a few requests on certain scenes you'd like to see.

This chapter was expertly edited by Jenny. Thanks, Babe!

**Stephanie's POV**

I grumbled uncomfortably as I started to wake up. My head was laying on the cold surface of the bed, instead of on the usual warm skin of my husband. Carlos usually woke well before me, but this felt earlier than usual.

I opened one eye and saw him pulling on a pair of long shorts over his black boxers. The smooth, hard surface of his back as it disappeared into the waistband of the trunks was so nice to look at…

Then it hit me. Trunks. Boxing trunks.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was five thirty. In approximately one half hour, Carlos would meet his brother down at RangeMan, and the two of them would fight viciously with one another over a stupid mistake and misunderstanding. This was not going to be pretty. If they were just sparring, it wouldn't be a problem, but this…this was going to be a fight to the pain.

The problem was my husband and his brother were similar creatures. Both were hot blooded Latin men. Both were close to the same size and in fantastic physical shape. Both knew exactly how to fight—clean and dirty.

Neither of them liked to lose.

They were going to kill each other.

"Carlos," I said, sitting up with rising panic.

He looked up at me from tying his shoe, and his expression went from one that was fierce, to one that was gentle. "Babe…go back to bed. It's early."

I started to move the comforter away so I could slide my legs out of the bed. "Batman…you don't need to do this."

There was a hard glint in his determined eyes. "Oh, yes…I do."

I stood up to move in front of him and took his face in my hands. "He's your brother. Don't go down there angry."

"Too late," he said, turning his face to kiss the palms of my hands. "Don't worry, _querida_," he said, a light tone to his voice. "I'm not going to kill him…even if he deserves it."

I smiled, knowing he was teasing, but I couldn't lose the unrest in my stomach.

"Just…be careful, okay?"

He sighed, and then stood and kissed my forehead. "Go back to bed, Babe," he ordered again.

I knew from that tone, he wasn't going to discuss this rationally!

Pouting from being thoroughly dismissed, I turned, climbed back into bed, and slid under the covers.

_Men!_

**Ranger's POV**

_Women!_

I shook my head as I began the trot down the stairs heading for the garage to meet the enemy. Women never understood the need to defend honor, to defend what was right, and to teach a lesson. They always wanted to talk things out, rationalize, compromise…bullshit like that. Men are far more biblical, in all senses of the word. We believe in an eye for an eye and getting things done.

My adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and my anger was at a fever pitch. I'd never needed a good fight as badly as I needed it right now. I knew that Raphael would be ready, too. He never took well to admitting he was wrong.

He was already waiting for me in the gym. Dressed similarly to me, in a black tank and trunks, he was wrapping his hands in tape. He looked up at me, grim determination in his expression.

"You ready to get it on?" he asked, his jaw steady.

I reached for a mouth protector and narrowed my eyes at him. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I could see the corners of his mouth twitch, as if he were fighting a smile. That little fucker had _better_ not smile, if he knew what was good for him!

"You wanna back out?" he asked, arching a brow at me.

"In your dreams," I snarled, popping the protector in.

When we sparred in the gym, we did it bare knuckle brawler style. There were no gloves, no equipment, other than tape to protect us from fracturing our fingers. In the field, if you had to fight, you didn't fight with the Marquis of Queensbury rules! It was dirty street fighting, with punches and kicks.

We began circling each other, sizing each other up. I noticed he was leaning a little to the left; he must be a touch sore on that side. I knew where I was going to be concentrating my attention in this.

Raphael had one issue when he fought; he was too jumpy. It was a fatal mistake with my longer reach. I'm not tall, but I have one hell of a reach, with a long follow through. I knew I only had to wait a second, before he'd make the first—

Jumping to the left a touch, he missed his target by a mile as he made a quick, swiping jab towards my chin. I reacted quickly, sending a cross punch his direction and connecting with the side of his jaw, and then a following uppercut to his breadbasket. He let out a very satisfying whoosh of air as I bounced back, ready to throw my next punch.

Raphael took a step backwards, and then blocked my next jab with a follow through to my gut. I tensed, throwing three more consecutive uppercuts in retaliation, before stepping back. When he dropped his guard, I sent one more quick kick to his left flank.

He cringed and grunted, stumbling backward. For maybe a half a second, a flash of worry entered my thoughts. It surprised me when he cringed; he was as likely to show pain as I was.

That worry ended as he came at me with a series of quick jabs. I blocked the punches, but missed one that landed in the vicinity of my right eye. That was going to swell, which pissed me off more than it hurt.

I landed another punch to his gut, one to his shoulder, and one more to his gut.

"You son of a bitch!" he roared at me, before he rammed his head into my stomach.

That knocked the air out of me and knocked us both off our feet. We rolled along the floor, wrapping our arms around each other in a bear hug. At the same time, we punched at each other whenever we had a free arm.

"Had…enough?" I growled, rising to my knees with him in a headlock. This wasn't pretty, that was for sure!

"Not...on…your…life!" he spat, throwing a punch at my flank.

Digging in to my personal reserves, I tossed him hard to his back and scrambled to my feet, getting ready for the next assault. It wasn't going to take him long to get to his feet.

Forty-five minutes later, we both lay on our backs in the center of the ring, exhausted. My eye and stomach hurt like a bastard. Raphael didn't look to be in much better shape, as he winced when he rubbed over his left side. Yeah, I'd landed several hard blows in that area. The beginnings of rational thought had begun to take shape, and I felt a little remorse over hurting my brother…even if he deserved it.

"Fuck, you still have the meanest uppercut, bro," Raphael groaned, cocking his jaw to the right, and then the left, no doubt in effort to ease the soreness.

"That wasn't a bad roundhouse kick you delivered there at the end," I conceded. _That fucker had nearly dropped me for the count._

Raphael held his hand out to me. "Good?"

"Yeah, we're good," I said, clasping his hand in mine. Just like that, we were back to solid ground in our relationship. It was the way we rolled.

"Can you help me up?" Raphael asked hesitantly.

_Shit, I was hoping he was going to help me._

"Sure. Give me a minute." _Or two._

The door to the gym opened and slammed shut loudly. Raphael and I both instinctively turned our heads toward the sound.

There stood our wives, wearing pissed off expressions, with hands planted firmly on their hips.

"Do either of you need an ambulance?" Stephanie asked, her tone a mixture of concern and anger.

"Shit," Raphael whispered. "My wife looks mad! And so fucking hot! Give me that lift up, will you?"

"Carlos? Are you hurt?" Sounded like my own wife's anger had subsided some, and she was more concerned now.

"No, Babe. I'm all right."

I rolled to the side and gingerly rose to my feet, clenching my teeth against the stinging pain that radiated through my abdomen with the movement. Extending a hand down to Raphael, I pulled him slowly to his feet.

Raphael swayed slightly, and Isabella bounded into the ring, throwing his arm over her shoulder in an effort to steady him.

"Rafe, are you okay?" Isabella swept her gaze over his body, taking an inventory of the various areas of red, angry welts.

"I'm a little sore," he told her quietly, and then gave her the most nauseatingly sad expression. "Maybe you could give me a massage with the Arnica Cream?"

"Of course," she agreed. It seemed all her previous anger had disappeared, as she helped Raphael from the ring.

Raphael looked back at us over his shoulder. "We'll take the massage and steam room, and leave you two the locker room."

I nodded, and a minute later, we heard the lock tumble on the massage room door. I turned to Stephanie.

Her deep, beautiful blue eyes searched my face. "So that's it. You just beat the shit out of each other, and all is forgiven?"

"Pretty much," I agreed.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and murmured something under her breath. I didn't bother to try and make out what she said, because it probably wasn't complimentary to Raphael _or_ me.

"Well, let's get you into the hot tub and an ice pack on your eye," Stephanie advised, as we made our way to the locker room.

"Are you going to play nurse?" I asked hopefully, cocking an eyebrow up.

"Don't you wish?" she teased, but something in her expression had me suspicious.

A few minutes later, she eased me into the hot tub and went to use the bathroom, a common occurrence for her during this pregnancy. We always laughed about how she knew where the bathroom facilities were in every single restaurant and shopping place she frequented.

I had my head tipped back, resting on the contoured pillow of the tub, with an ice pack resting over my eye, when I heard the rhythmic tapping of high heels on the tile floor. I lifted my head to find Stephanie standing a short distance away, wearing sky-high heels, white stockings attached to a garter belt, and an extremely short nurse's uniform that left little to the imagination, as her breasts were practically spilling out of the top.

_Fuck!_ My cock went from limp to rock hard in about two seconds flat.

"Are you in need of a nurse?"

Mutely, I nodded my head, while every ache in my body took a back seat to the painful throbbing between my legs.

"Let me help you to my exam table," Stephanie said, assisting me from the tub. Her eyes tracked down until they landed on my cock, which was standing perpendicular from my body. "Wow," she purred, tracing her fingertip around the engorged head. "Looks like I'll need to start here first."

A moment after I was stretched out on the table against the far wall of the locker room, her hot mouth sucked down my entire length. I gritted my teeth and fisted my hands into the thin sheet underneath me, deciding that the little bit of discomfort I'd experienced during Raphael's and my 'peace-making' exercise was definitely worth it, if a visit from Nurse Stephanie was the reward!

Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed this outtake. There won't be a set schedule on posting for this story as with Baby Wishes. It will be sporadic and led mainly by that story.

Please take a moment to review. Thanks! I'll see you Wednesday-might be a bit later in the day this week-with the next chapter of Baby Wishes! ~Angie


End file.
